Blind Humiliation
by DecaTilde
Summary: What if Brian's break-up with Kate near the end of "The Blind Side" led him to humiliate her on social media, especially if she started dating his hateful next door neighbor?
1. Social Media

_Blind Humiliation_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Author's note: I felt like deciding to do what should have happened at the end of "The Blind Side", and what happened after. Well, I guess we'll have to see what happens, won't we?

* * *

Chapter 1 - Social Media

* * *

It all began one day at the Griffin house. Brian was upset over losing Kate. His lying to her and revelation that he was a dog drove her to hate him. She had always hated dogs. Stewie couldn't help but notice him on the couch.

"Brian," Stewie began, "I know you're upset about Kate and everything, but I did have one more thought."

"Forget it, Stewie," Brian regarded. "She found someone else; my dog-hating dick of a neighbor, Glenn Quagmire."

* * *

Indeed, Kate had started to date Glenn, and her first date with him was at his house.

"So," Glenn seriously began, "you started hating Brian, too, huh?"

"Yeah," Kate seethed. "And if I never hear from that lying son of a bitch again, it'll be too soon!"

"I totally agree with you, Kate," Glenn replied. "And he's done a lot worse than that. He tried legalizing marijuana, he keeps pooping on his owner's lawn, he never pays anyone back, he never visits his human son, and he's a two-time college failure!"

* * *

"So what if she started dating him?" Brian continued. "Big deal, she can have _him_! See if _I_ care." He crossed his arms then. "At least she's hanging out with someone who's honest."

"You know what, Brian, that's the thing," Stewie replied. "You give up too easily. I mean, sure, there are other women you've dated, but they ended up dumping you."

"Well, that does it. I am going to post on DoggieChat and tell my friends about it."

"Fine," Stewie replied, out of ideas. "You do just that."

With that, Stewie left Brian alone to type on his favorite social media site on his phone.

"Everyone," he said as he typed, "You are not going to believe the worst break-up I have ever had."

* * *

Later that night, after spending time at a fancy resturaunt, Glenn had dropped Kate off to her apartment.

"I've had a wonderful time with you, Glenn," Kate complimented. "I just can't believe you told me the truth about that horrible ex-boyfriend of mine."

"Well, I'm glad you knew, Kate," Glenn replied as Kate got her walking stick out. "See you soon."

"Thanks, will do."

As soon as Glenn left and Kate started walking to the front door, she had gotten a terrible greeting.

"Get the hell out of this neighborhood, you bitch!"

Kate stopped short.

"What? Who said that?"

"I did!"

It was a male chocolate lab wearing a green collar.

"Look," Kate replied. "I don't know who you are or what you look like, since I can't see, but that's no way to treat a lady."

"Oh?" the chocolate lab replied. "Well, what if a dog like _me_ said it to a dog-hating whore like _you_?!"

"Wait, you're a dog, too?!" She replied, menacingly! "Then _you_ get the hell away from _me_!"

With that, she kicked him in the gut so much, he let out an agonizing howl. That howl resulted in the local neighborhood dogs to gather around her, growling.

"Hey, it's Little Miss Dog-Hating Bitch!" shouted a female poodle.

"And look what she just did to Gerald!" added a male cocker.

"She _doesn't_ deserve to live around us dogs!" the poodle replied.

"Stop it!" Kate shouted back. "Leave me alone, you stupid dogs!"

With that, she ran to her apartment, closed the door and curled herself up in a fetal position.

"Where the hell did all these annoying, slobbery, mangy mutts come from, and how do they know I hate them?"

* * *

The following morning, Glenn drove his car to Kate's apartment. But when he got there, he saw that it was surrounded with growling dogs.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Glenn got their attention as he got out of his car. "Out of the way!"

The dogs did what Glenn told them to, as he walked right to the door and rang the bell. It didn't take long for Kate to open it. However, she still felt a little scared.

"Kate, you look like you've had a bad night's sleep," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Glenn, it was horrible," Kate replied. "These dogs all came out of nowhere and called me nasty names after you dropped me off last night."

"Wait, is _that_ why all these dogs are growling at you?"

"Yes," Kate admitted. "They know I'm a dog hater."

"They what?" Glenn's eyes widened.

"That's right!" Gerald agreed, holding onto his stomach. "This stupid bitch is a dog hater!"

"What the f* are you talking about?" Glenn shrugged.

"See for yourself," Gerald answered, pulling out a cellphone.

What Glenn saw not only shocked him, but also lowered his eyebrows in rage.

"That son of a bitch," he seethed. He had just found out who it was that humiliated his blind date.


	2. Moving Out

Chapter 2 - Moving Out

* * *

Later that afternoon, as the Griffins were in the living room, they heard a few loud knocks on the door.

"Come on out, you humiliating son of a bitch!" Glenn's voice roared from outside before he threw open the door, furious.

"What the hell do _you_ want, Glenn Fag-mire?" Brian regarded, catching his family off-guard.

"Brian," Lois began, "just because you and Quagmire don't get along very well doesn't give you the right to call him names like that."

"But _I_ should!" Glenn replied as he marched in, pointing menacingly at Brian. "That stupid dog of yours did something very cruel to my girlfriend!"

"What are you talking about, Glenn?" Brian shrugged. "Kate dumped me, remember? And I've gotten over it."

"Oh, yeah?" Glenn replied. "Then what do you call _this_?"

With that, he pulled out his phone and revealed the status Brian had posted on Doggychat, and the replies from the local dogs that it led to. Brian froze in fear.

"I..." he gulped. "I didn't mean for something like _this_ to happen!"

"You didn't?" Glenn repeated. "What can you make of _that_?"

With that, he pointed at Kate, who was crying on the front lawn.

"Brian, you are the _worst_ person I've ever known!" she shouted. "I hate you, _and_ your kind! And I never want to hear from you again, you lying son of a bitch!"

Kate ran off to Glenn's house, still crying, even though she was unaware of where she was going.

"Now see what you did, Brian?" Glenn said as the Griffins, save Stewie, glared at their dog. "You made Kate cry! And all because you turned all the dogs of Quahog against her!"

"All right, fine!" Brian got up, angry. "Kate's a blind dog-hating bitch! And I don't care if she ever wants to talk to me again! Well you know what, Glenn?" he pointed. "I can't stand the sight of you _or_ your hatred towards me! As a matter of fact, you can eat a dick, you stupid pervert! And as long as you're part of the neighborhood, _and_ you're dating my blind ex-girlfriend, I'm moving out!"

With that, Brian marched toward the door.

"Goodbye, Glenn Fag-mire!" he continued. "I never want to see _or_ speak to you again! See if _I_ care! And P.S.: _You_ constantly hit on Lois, too!"

And just like that, he slammed the door shut and drove off in his Prius, leaving the Griffins speechless and wide-eyed. And because of what Brian said about her, Lois then looked at Glenn, shocked.

"Well," Glenn scoffed, "good riddance to bad rubbish."

* * *

Not long after that, Glenn went back into his house to comfort Kate.

"There, there," Glenn assured. "It's going to be all right, Kate. Your dishonest ex-boyfriend, who shall remain unnamed, will not bother you again."

"Oh, Glenn," Kate wept. "What am I going to do? Now every dog here knows about my hatred toward them. I...I never realized that they wouldn't like me for the dog hater I am. Glenn, no dog in Quahog gives a damn about me!"

"Aww, come on, Kate," Glenn continued comforting. "It's not like you can just move out of Quahog just because no dog here wants to be near you."

"I _have_ to, Glenn," Kate disagreed. "It's probably best for the both of us. I mean, even if I _do_ manage to get new eye implants, especially if they're from a dead doner, I still wouldn't manage to come back. I'm sorry, Glenn, but I'm just not the kind of person a dog should be near." She then hugged Glenn, sadly.

Glenn hung his head. He was going to lose another date.

* * *

The next day, Glenn visited Kate at her apartment, as she was about to move out of Quahog.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kate?" Glenn shrugged. "I mean, I _have_ lost some people I've loved, too. Some even managed to break up with me."

"Yes, I _am_ sure, Glenn," Kate replied. "And I've let both my parents know about this. I mean, I _have_ taken Braille lessons, so I could read the numbers on my phone with my fingertips."

"And you plan on getting eye implants from a doner?"

"Eventually, Glenn."

Kate then shared what she hoped to be her last hug with him.

"Good luck with your life, Glenn," she continued. "Maybe someday, you can look me up at my new address. One, I hope, where there aren't any dogs around."

"Good luck to _you_ , Kate," Glenn replied.

After Kate let go of him, she got her walking stick out of her purse and got inside her parents' car. The car drove off, not looking back.

Again, Glenn hung his head. He had just lost a girlfriend.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _I know that this may render the end of "The Blind Side" non-canon, but we'll just see what happens next. I'm just sorry that Kate's not coming back to Quahog, not after what Brian did to her. And speaking of Brian, the next chapter... well, I'll write it soon._


	3. Patching Things Up

Chapter 3 - Patching Things Up

* * *

Some time had passed since then. The Griffins have been dogless since Brian moved out. Peter was pretty angry at both Lois and Glenn. (He wouldn't even sleep with her at night.) Chris and Meg wouldn't even talk to her. All because of what Brian said about her before he slammed the door.

In Glenn's case, he wasn't allowed to sit with Peter and Joe at the Clam. (Cleveland was still in Stoolbend, Virginia, with his family at the time.) The women Glenn tried to date since then were already aware of him, since, thanks to Brian, they knew he constantly hit on Lois. Because of Brian, Glenn was shunned as an outcast.

Of course, this didn't end until what began on that Saturday afternoon…

* * *

Lois sat on the couch watching TV in her lonesomeness.

 _"Oh, what the hell am I going to do?"_ she thought. _"The family knows that Glenn has constantly hit on me, and Glenn isn't allowed into the group upon Peter's word. I…I sure wish there was something I should do."_

"Hello, Mother," Stewie greeted, getting her attention while coming into the living room. "I know I've been trying to plot against you in the past, but that's another story. So, instead, I want to help you. Here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a tiny apartment in Providence…

"Thank you for letting me stay in your apartment, Vinny," Brian said to a black-collared tan dog whose breed resembled a cross between a German Shepherd and an Italian Greyhound, with cream white fur from his nose all the way to his belly.

"My pleasure, Brian," Vinny replied in a New Jersey accent. "After all, what are little brothers for?" Pause. "Anyway, why _did_ you leave that house of yours?"

"It's just that this neighbor, who shall remain unnamed, is so unbelievable," Brian answered. "He chewed me out with that rant of his a couple seasons ago, and since then, we haven't been good friends. Things took a turn for the worse when I dated this blind woman who hates dogs. I didn't want her to know I was a dog so much, that I kept on lying to her, until she found out."

"Is this blind woman the one whom all the dogs are hating now?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah," Brian replied. "And when she dated my ex-neighbor, and they both knew about my post, he called me out because of it. I was so angry at him that I told him to eat a dick and stomped off."

"You shouldn't have said bad things like that to a neighbor, especially if they're ones that don't like you," Vinny shrugged.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Vinny got up and answered it. It was Lois, who was holding Stewie in her arms.

"Hello," she greeted. "Is this where my husband's dog, Brian, lives?"

"You've come to the right place, Mrs. Griffin," Vinny nodded.

"Lois?" Brian said, getting up in surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?"

His expression changed from surprise to anger when he saw Glenn come in.

"Glenn?! I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again!"

"It's not just Glenn, Brian," Lois admitted. "I also called someone else over."

That 'someone else' also came in. It was his dumb blonde of an ex.

"You called Jillian over, too?" Brian was surprised and shocked. "Who _else_ did you call over?"

He was answered when the Greyhound of Carter's, Lois' father, came in.

"Seabreeze?"

"Yes, Brian," Lois said. "I called them all over so they could have a talk with you."

"What's going on, Lois? Why did you call _them_ over?"

"Brian," Lois began, "things back in Quahog haven't been the same since you moved out. Because Peter found out that Glenn constantly hit on me, he's been pretty angry at both of us. He wouldn't allow Glenn to sit at the booth in the Drunken Clam, and he wouldn't let me sleep with him at night. And both Chris and Meg are angry with me, too. They wouldn't even let me talk with them."

"Well, why is _Glenn_ here?" Brian pointed. "He's a dog hater, too, and delivered that long rant about me while Jerome got the attention. _And_ he's dating Kate!"

"Not anymore, Brian," Glenn disagreed. "Thanks to your post, _she_ moved out of Quahog, too, and is now living somewhere where there aren't any dogs."

"Well, it serves her right for being a dog hater," Brian replied, crossing his arms.

"See, you two are doing it again," Jillian pointed out. "That's why I swole off men that night."

"Actually, it's 'swore' off men," Brian corrected. "And is that what your late husband, Derrick, would have wanted?"

This reminder filled Jillian's eyes with tears of sadness, and she cupped her hands in her face.

"And I never should have lied to Kate," Brian continued, "if she hadn't revealed to me that she hated dogs!"

"That's true, Brian," Glenn skeptically agreed. "And she never would have moved out if you hadn't publicly posted about it to all the dogs of Quahog!"

"Brian, Glenn, that's enough out of both of you," Lois halted. "Now, Glenn, if you apologize to Brian for delivering that long rant to him for all the things he did, then Brian would be willing to apologize for costing him a girlfriend in Kate, and maybe come back home with Stewie and me."

The two glared at each other crossly, then started yelling at each other, too stubborn to apologize, that is, until Vinny shouted out.

"STOP!" The two did. "Now, please, can we at least agree, for the sake of dogs, that there'll be no more disrespect against people with disabilities?"

"What do you mean?" Brian shrugged.

"Well, thanks to your post," Vinny replied, "dogs everywhere are starting to hate against people with disabilities, including blind people like Kate. They wouldn't even agree to being seeing-eye dogs."

"Oh," Brian realized in fear. "I...I shouldn't have done that."

"And Glenn," Vinny continued to Glenn, "let's agree that you ain't gonna have no more beef with my big brother."

"Well, he _has_ a human son he never gets to see," Glenn replied. "Does he get to see _you_ often?"

"Well," Vinny gulped, "no, not much. But please, take my advice."

Glenn sighed, pinching a section of his nose where a unibrow should be.

"Very well," he said. "Brian, I never should have delivered that long rant at the Steakhouse with you."

"And I shouldn't have done all those things to make you mad at me, Glenn," Brian replied.

With that, the two reluctantly hugged each other.

"You _are_ going to pay for making me lose my blind date, though," Glenn insulted in a form of whisper.

"Eat a dick, Glenn," Brian insulted/whispered back. "By the way," he continued, aloud, to Lois, "how'd you know where I'd be?"

"Actually, Brian," Stewie answered, " _I_ should be the one to answer that. The veterinarian who knocked you out to take out that rotten tooth also put a tracking chip in your neck."

"What?!" Brian replied, shocked. "That's a total violation to a dog's rights!"

"I agree," Vinny added. "It shouldn't have been done."

"I still don't know how I'm able to understand that son of mine, though," Lois said. "But I feel that Brian should apologize to Kate for humiliating her."

"Forget it, Lois," Brian disagreed. "She's never going to speak to me again."

"And besides," Vinny added, "she's a blind dog-hating broad."

"I know," Lois agreed. "But we should agree that there'll be no more of this racism, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Vinny realized.

"Besides, I have her number on my phone," Glenn requested. "I should give her a call."

"Wait," Lois halted. "I'm Brian's owner. Let _me_ call her."

And with that, Glenn gave Lois Kate's number, and she dialed it on her phone.

The screen split to show Kate at an undisclosed location.

"Hello?"

"Kate, this is Brian's owner, Lois Griffin."

Kate lowered her eyes.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Griffin," she angrily replied.

"I'm calling because there's something my dog has to say," Lois said.

"I don't want to hear it," Kate disagreed. "He broke my heart."

"Please, just hear him out," Lois begged. "He started racial discrimination between dogs and people with disabilities."

Kate's eyes widened.

"He did what?"

"And it's because of that DoggieChat post," Lois continued. "But that's not important. What _is_ important is that there's something that Brian has to say."

Kate sighed disgustedly. "Fine, put him on."

And like that, Lois gave Brian her phone.

"Kate, listen," he said. "I know you hate me for what I did to you, and I know you've been made a pariah to dogs because of it, but I just want you to know that I'm so sorry. I should never have caused a war between dogs and disabled people. And because of the war, some dogs refuse to become seeing-eye dogs for the blind. And I'm also sorry you moved away from Quahog because I turned all the dogs against you. Can you please give me another chance?"

"Brian," Kate began, emotionally moved and shedding tears in her eyes, "you really hurt me. So, no, I can't trust you. And I'm not moving back to Quahog, either. Maybe it would have been better if I never said that I hated dogs at all." When she said this, Brian's eyes filled with tears. "So, if you'd like me to take things slowly, I suppose I can give you a chance to earn my trust again."

"That _does_ seem like a lot of work," Brian feared.

"I don't care," Kate disagreed.

Brian sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna try."


	4. Back to Normal

Chapter 4 - Back to Normal

* * *

So, Brian and Kate agreed that she should stop hating dogs, and start having sympathy for them. And she started by adopting a puppy that would become a seeing-eye dog, giving her a chance, ergo putting an end to the war between dogs and disabled people. However, she was still a bit angry at Brian for lying to her.

Brian _did_ manage to move back to his home in Quahog. He and Glenn still fought, but not much.

Lois managed to convince both Brian and Glenn to suppress their feelings for her, and the two agreed with her.

Jillian decided to put an end to her man hiatus, and often visited Derrick's grave. Though it did make her sad knowing about his death, as long as she remembered him, she remained happy.

Vinny eventually found a girlfriend in Seabreeze, and the two dogs have started dating.

Stewie, meanwhile, seriously thought about going back in time so he'd convince Brian to rather use a different voice and go out with Kate all over again than humiliate her for being a dog hater, so this whole ordeal wouldn't have to be repeated.

But that's a completely different story...

* * *

The End...For Now


End file.
